


Breakfast Among the Stars

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Shuttlecraft, Trektober 2020, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Captain Picard surprises Doctor Crusher for her birthday.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Breakfast Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Dr. Beverly Crusher! Thank you for making me even more bi ^_^
> 
> For Trektober 2020  
> Day 13: Shuttlecraft

Beverly hoped they would be able to finish their breakfast together this time. For the past few days, every time they sat down to their simple meal of coffee and croissants something happened that required their attention. She wasn’t sure why it was bothering her so much, but her time with Jean Luc before their Alpha shifts started was something that kept her grounded during her day.

Of course, there was no true ‘day’ in Space. One could create their own unique sleep pattern and routines, but Humans were creatures of habit if nothing else. Almost everyone stuck to a Terran schedule. It worked for most, but it caused Beverly not to see Jean Luc for most of the workday. She usually worked well beyond the end of her Alpha shift and was often called into sickbay for emergencies in the middle of the night.

She sighed when his door opened, and she realized his quarters were empty. Beverly was just about to turn and go straight to sickbay when a single white rose caught her attention. It was laying on his dinner table. Next to it was a handwritten note.

_Meet me at shuttlebay two. – J-L_

Beverly frowned at the note for a moment longer before smiling to herself. She tried to pretend she wasn’t rushing to the shuttlebay area. The doors opened with a swoosh and she frowned again when she found the place empty. It was usually bustling with people preparing for shift changes and running routine maintenance. She stepped in slowly.

“I thought you weren’t coming for a second,” Jean Luc said, poking his head out of the shuttlecraft.

Beverly chuckled. “What’s this?”

He jumped down, spreading his arms. “Happy Birthday.”

She smirked, walking over to him. “Are you gifting me the shuttlebay?”

Jean Luc chuckled, gripping her arms lightly as he pulled her in for a hug. “No, I am taking you on a morning fly so that we can have breakfast undisturbed for once.”

Beverly smiled. “It bothered you too then?”

He took a deep breath when she pulled back a little but stayed in the circle of his arms. Beverly liked his hugs. Jean Luc was not a hugger, he preferred words to be the way he comforted people. But when he did allow himself that display of affection, she was always ready to melt in his embrace. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes gently. She cleared her throat, stepping back.

“I have left Riker in charge and given him clear instructions not to contact me unless the Borg attacks us.”

Beverly made a face at his sense of humor.

Jean Luc took her right hand. “Come, breakfast is getting cold.”

She chuckled, following him. Inside, the lighting was dim. A small table was set up in the sitting area. The cups of coffee and croissants took up most of it, but he had found space for a vase of white roses. Beverly turned to him with a smile, planting a kiss on his right cheek.

“Let’s take off first and then we can eat.”

She sat in the co-pilot seat while Jean Luc did all the work of taking off. Beverly couldn’t help but steal some glances, sighing at how handsome his concentrated face seemed, even years after the first time she had met him. When it looked like they were safely floating among the stars he turned to her with a grin.

“Breakfast!”

Beverly followed him over to the couch. “You know I have always been a little scared of shuttlecrafts?”

Jean Luc paused as he cut his croissant in two. “And you just thought of telling me that?’

She chuckled, bringing her coffee cup to her nose and inhaling. “I got over it, Jean Luc.”

He took a sip of his coffee and frowned. “Is that why you refused to go down in a shuttle on that mission aboard the Stargazer when the transporter was broken?”

Beverly giggled. “Good thing I was only an ensign back then.”

“And we could use the fact that you were pregnant as an excuse with the chief medical officer.”

She laughed, looking up to find Jean Luc gazing at her almost sadly. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“That!” Beverly said, jerking her chin toward his face. “I want you to remember our time together while Jack was alive as a happy period in all of our lives.”

Jean Luc tried to smile. “How can I do that when—

“Jean Luc!”

Beverly almost smirked when he sat a little straighter in his seat.

“It’s my birthday, and this is the only thing I want.” She reached across the table, holding her right hand out, smiling when he took it. “You have done enough penance for something that was not your fault. You have been a friend to me, a good role model to Wes. You bribed the shuttle bay crew to let us fly in an area that is very close to Cardassian territory so we could have breakfast among the stars!”

Jean Luc’s eyes widened at her last sentence.

“Yeah, I look at maps too, Captain.” Beverly stood and circled the table, sitting next to him. “No more sad memories for today.”

He leaned over, his right hand cupping her face as his lips kissed her cheek lightly.

“Thank you,” Beverly said.

“Did I ever tell you about the time Jack caught me in one of the shuttle crafts simulation areas at the Academy with a girl?”

Beverly fake gasped. “Cadet Jean Luc Picard acting inappropriately? Who would have thought?”

He gave her a side eyes as he bit off a piece from his second croissant.

“I guess it was good you got it out of your system while young. I’m guessing no one ever told you about the time one of your officers caught Jack and me in the shuttle craft of the Stargazer.”

Jean Luc chocked, sputtering into his coffee. Beverly shrieked, moving out of the trajectory of the spray. She covered her mouth with both hands as she watched his shocked face. She handed him a napkin, still wheezing.

“I guess your quarters were not enough.”

“Those were more like bunks, Jean Luc. There was no space to—

“Beverly! I really do not need to know.”

She grinned, watching how red his face and neck were. Beverly leaned back against the seat. “Thank you for a lovely birthday surprise, Jean Luc.”

He opened his mouth to say something just as the comms crackled. They both groaned.

“Data to Captain Picard.”

“Commander Riker is in charge, Data.”

“I am aware, Sir. However, he said only to contact you in case of an emergency.”

Jean Luc poured them more coffee while looking at Beverly. “Is the Borg attacking?”

“No, Sir.”

“Then it’s not an emergency, Data.”

“Sir, I assumed that what you told Commander Riker was only a figure of speech. I unfortunately have to inform you that Holodeck Three is malfunctioning and we will have to postpone Doctor Crusher’s birthday party.”

“Data!”

Beverly gasped. “A birthday party?”

Jean Luc covered his face with his hand, leaning on the table.

“Doctor Crusher, I apologize. I was not aware you were on board the shuttlecraft.”

“Data, tell Commander Riker he is being demoted. Picard out.”

He closed the channel before Data could reply, turning to Beverly with an apologetic smile.

“So that is why all the interruptions in the past few days!”

Jean Luc smiled. “I had to keep you occupied.”

“I have been wondering why Alyssa needed help treating a sprained arm, to be honest.”

“Well, now you know.”

Beverly leaned closer, kissing his cheek again. “This was still a very thoughtful surprise.”

Jean Luc kissed her right hand. “I think we should get back or the Borg might actually show up.”


End file.
